This invention relates generally to viewing devices, such as telescopes and binoculars.
Conventional viewing devices may facilitate the viewing of objects that are too far away from the viewer to be seen clearly. Such viewing devices may include cameras, binoculars, and telescopes. In many cases, cameras include optics which magnify the viewed image and therefore facilitate viewing of the image. In some cases, the camera may be used effectively as a telescope or binoculars.
Many times, viewers may be viewing scenes in which objects are changing positions rapidly. For example, viewers watching a sports event through a pair of binoculars, may miss details or a portion of what actually occurred. In one example, the action may occur so quickly that the user was unable to fully comprehend the event.
Thus, in a variety of situations, persons viewing scenes or objects may wish to re-view what they have just seen. Cameras may be utilized to record a scene. For example, some cameras include a movie option. In such case, the capacity of the camera to record scenes is limited. Therefore, when viewing an extended event, it may not be viable to simply record the whole event.
A movie camera may be utilized to record an entire event. However, a substantial amount of storage is needed to store the entire event if the event is sufficiently long. This results in complexities with respect to suitable storage media and with respect to the handling of those media. Moreover, the cost to achieve extended storage may be prohibitive in many applications.
Thus, conventional viewing devices may have limitations with respect to capturing fast moving events. Conversely, movie cameras may not be suitable in all situations to capture such events on an ongoing basis. Because of the awkwardness, weight and expense of suitable storage media for continuous storage, movie cameras may not always offer a reasonably convenient solution.
Therefore, there is a need for better ways to enable users to view events that may include complex motion, actions or occurrences.